


No rush.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Ino is Sakura’s heat partner, Ino is mentioned but isn’t in the fic, Masturbation, omega sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Oh Sakura could absolutely take herself apart but Sakura didn’t want to just take only herself apart. Even before she had presented Sakura had hated being by herself, being left behind her team-mates and that was what motivated Sakura to train under Lady Tsunade not only as a med nin but also for her teacher’s monstrous strength and knowledge in poisons.





	No rush.

The sound of water rushing out of the faucet to fill the tub was the only sound in the bathroom. Apartment too actually - there was no there besides Sakura and it would stay that way. Naruto wouldn’t be barging in to yammer on about a mission or how they should get ramen, Ino was sadly out of the village with her team otherwise she would have been willing to offer a helping hand, Kakashi would either go to Shizune’s place or the hospital if he was wounded, neither Yamato or Sai were ones to have house visits, and Sakura no longer lived with her parents. 

First came her red vest. The zipper was brought down and then the article of clothing was shrugged off. Her elbow protectors were discarded after that and then Sakura leaned down, her binding still on her chest, and pushed both her thumbs into the side of both the skirt and the shorts she wore under the pale pink skirt. She dragged them off her legs before doing the same to the worn cotton underwear that had begun to become soaked. If Ino was here she would have torn the underwear in half not because of Sakura just beginning her heat but because would have Ino hated the underwear. ‘Yes, lingerie wasn’t realistic for a kunoichi but that doesn’t mean forehead you have to buy such an ugly shade or that you don’t replace them after so many years of use’ would be Ino would tell her if she was here before going on how what if it was another alpha besides Ino, who was used to Sakura’s shitty fashion decisions, what then? 

Sakura rolled her green eyes even though Ino wasn’t actually here saying these things (again) as she unwrapped her bindings. As she waited just a few more minutes for the tube to fill up Sakura clutched her breast. One finger dug into her nipple as the rest of her fingers gripped her right breast and it made her whine. It wasn’t the pain of the nail digging into her nipple but the fact it was Sakura doing this to herself because there was no heat partner here with her. Oh Sakura could absolutely take herself apart but Sakura didn’t want to just take only herself apart. Even before she had presented Sakura had hated being by herself, being left behind her team-mates and that was what motivated Sakura to train under Lady Tsunade not only as a med nin but also for her teacher’s monstrous strength and knowledge in poisons. Learning about the effect a message could have if you filled a point of the body with bit too much chakra. Not instantaneously shoved your chakra there otherwise it would be painful but slowly gave more than you should would be pleasurable to the recipient. And the great thing was if you had precise chakra control you could do this to yourself. Sakura very much had precise chakra control. It was an useful trick if she ran out of heat suppression medicine on a mission and didn’t have a heat partner with her or, like now, was taking that forced break from the medicine so not to harm her body and didn’t have Ino to accompany her. But the thing was Sakura preferred using that technique on her partner. Seeing someone you loved with their mouth open wide as they voiced their desire through sounds or screamed words made Sakura drip at thought. In action it made her tighten against whatever was in her whether it was clever fingers or a strap on. 

Sakura turned off the water and slipped one leg in. A harsh breath escaped her because the water was scalding but it would feel perfect once she was in there for a few minutes. Sakura put her other leg in the tub before slowly lowering her sweaty body further into the water. The water at its highest only barely reached her breast. Her nipples were still hard from taking off her bindings and not putting a shirt over them afterwards. Sakura moved her right hand from the side of the tube she had been holding onto and brought two fingers to the tip of her breast. Sakura’s eyes fluttered close just as light began to glow around the fingers that she then pushed into the aroused nipple. Sakura’s head titled back as she exhaled in pleasure at the warmth of the touch. It wasn’t like a mouth sucking warm and wet, a tongue laving on the breast occasionally, but it was steady warmth that made Sakura want to squirm her hips in want. Not yet, she thought. Sakura was just beginning her heat so she didn’t need to finish as quickly as possible to sate her heat. It was okay to play around and that Sakura would as she soaked in the warm water. 

Sakura closed her eyes and pictured it was another’s person chest that she steadily pouring chakra into. Would their legs quiver under Sakura or would they be one to make noises during pleasure? Heavy breath filled the pink painted bathroom as Sakura touched herself with those thoughts. Omega were suppose to be taken care of and they took care of the children they had with their partner. Sakura wasn’t like that though. Maybe it was the old fear of holding her teammates back (of not being enough) or because Sakura learnt under the Hokage she could be more than that. Sakura liked being able to take care of the ones she loved both platonically, romantically though she wasn’t currently dating anyone, and sexually. 

Finally, Sakura slipped her chakra filled fingers down her body, the water of the bath was still warm. Sakura didn’t waste time with the two fingers. It was easy to slip into herself despite it only being the beginning of heat. Sakura had teased and pleasured herself long enough to become soaked. The warmed fingers crooked themselves at the tips and Sakura squirmed before expanding the two fingers and pushing further into herself. The chakra, her chakra, and the water warmth combined was almost unbearable. It made Sakura whine and shake her head side to side as she pulled her fingers out to slide up and down her inner lips. (It was a good thing she had put her hair in a bun before stripping.) Sakura slipped the glowing fingers back into herself and started fucking herself with them. Quick thrusts in and out that burnt as the fingers were dragged into and out of her. It, the feeling, made Sakura whimper in pleasure but still she didn’t finish herself off yet. Then Sakura curved her fingers and simply left them there unmoving as she moved her hips up and down. The water of the tub splashed about at the motions but it was ignored in favor of paying pleasure to herself. That and moaning was indeed a distracting action. 

Sakura spread her thighs further apart, one to the wall while the other pressed to the open side of the tub, before finishing herself off. Her throat bared as her head fell from the pleasure that left her body shaking and crying out loud. When she slipped her soaked fingers out she didn’t rub them against each other under the water to begin cleaning them. No, Sakura brought them to breast once more, the short nails digging into the nipple. 

Sakura was at the beginning of her heat and no one was coming over. There was no rush to get out of the tub after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can tell I rarely have written sex can’t you?


End file.
